Isadora Quagmire's Adventures
by Yin Rosenlye
Summary: This takes place after The Vile Village in The Series of Unfortunate Events and in Isadora Quagmire's point of view. It tells what happens mostly to the Quagmires.
1. Why the Baudelaires?

Where are the Baudelaires?

**This is my first fanfic... Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket does.**

"Volunteers… Fire… Department!" they cried, but the Baudelaires did not hear them.

(Isadora's point of view)

We shouted as loud as we can, but I don't think they heard us. I sat down and sighed. Why does life have to be this hard? I didn't even realize that I was crying hysterically until someone was shouting at me and shaking me back and forth so hard. Someone… I couldn't be sure, because I saw only shadows. It was tall and strong, like a man, so it couldn't have been my brother, Duncan. I was trying to find my brother when something hit me in the head and I became unconscious.

"Izzie! Isadora! Are you okay?" someone asked, who was probably in front of my face.

I woke up to find myself in a hot air balloon. There were several balloons tied to what seemed to be a main balloon, and in the main balloon, I saw a man. It looked just like the shadow I saw-tall and strong.

"Izzie! Listen to me!" the same person shouted again.

I whipped my head to face him and relaxed at the sight of seeing my brother. "What happened?" I asked, suddenly aware that I had forgotten my surroundings.

"Seriously? You really don't remember anything?" my brother, Duncan asked.

"Just hurry up and tell me what happened!" I cried impatiently.

I was probably crying again because this time, my brother was silent and walked over to where I was sitting and held me close. "I'm sorry, Izzie. I didn't know you were frustrated." He said gently.

I cried and sobbed in his arms, wanting to let go of reality. I actually do remember where I was, but I just can't believe it. I'm really sorry to tell you, but I'm really sensitive and very often one of my brothers, Quigley or Duncan will have to be patient and calm me down.

"Dun-can Quagmire." That tall strong man uttered. It's like he's trying to get used to his name. "Can you tell me more about yourselves? I wasn't properly introduced to you yet."

"You're Hector, right?" my brother asked.

The tall strong man nodded. So that man is Hector. Suddenly, it hit me. He was the Baudelaires' guardian in the Village of Fowl Devotees. I wrote couplets, a type of rhyming poem with two lines and sent it by crow to a tree by his house- Nevermore Tree.

"What happened to the Baudelaires?" I asked suddenly, without even realizing that I'm talking.

Hector's face fell. "I tried to save them, but they didn't manage to climb on this self-sustaining hot air mobile home."

I felt startling pain and anger in every word he uttered. "Where are the Baudelaires? Why didn't you save them?" I felt angry, angry at him for not being a responsible guardian.

"Izzie!" Duncan shushed me. "It's not completely his fault, if you recall that day. We were the ones who climbed up first. We are responsible for our actions too."

I wanted to object, but I'm just too tired. I let out an exasperated sigh. Why does my brother always out-say me? He always have a reason and I'm always defeated. Life is so not fair. I longed to see Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire again; especially Klaus. In my opinion, he's kinda cute. Inside my heart, I smiled, but now I regretted the smile and I hope you'll never know why.

_In my heart you will stay,_

_But every time you slip away._

When will I ever see the Baudelaires again?

**There ends the first chapter of my first fanfic and please review! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Bearing Breakdown

Bearing Break-down

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE, ask Lemony Snicket. (He's the author)**

**This is Chapter 2 of my first fanfic, working in progress! ;) Please tell me if you like it or not! I want to hear your suggestions!**

(Isadora's point of view)

I felt the freezing chills of the morning breeze blow on my face. I shivered and my teeth started to chatter. How long does this have to go on? I wondered. I saw Duncan on the other side, writing in his dark green notebook. Probably writing about the frigid climate. Hector was on the main balloon steering the self-sustaining hot air mobile home. I don't want to believe that Klaus... and his siblings are gone, far away from us. We passed some hospitals- one particular hospital looked creepy. There were vans and I saw a big truck parked in front of the building. I was mesmerized by Klaus' interest in books and I researched it. It was really hard for me because books is not my type, but there are exceptions for poetry books. (I am a poet.) It said that its initials were H.H. I hope my friends and I will never enter there.

**Of course, I'm sorry to say that she was wrong, because the Baudelaires will enter it after the self-sustaining hot air mobile home has gone further away.**

"Isadora! Get out of the way!" Duncan yelled.

I ducked just in time. Phew! My heart beated faster. What was that? Oh, just birds. Wait...birds?

"No! Birds are starting to make nests on our hot air balloon!" Duncan shrieked.

"That's the least of our problems! THEY ARE PECKING ON THE BALLOONS!" Hector roared.

Oh no! Just as I thought they would! I wish dad was with me. He'll know what to do. I always seek- I mean seeked advice from him. What would Klaus do? There's no time for researching...

"Isadora! Stop star-gazing and help me shoo of the birds!" Duncan shrieked, panicking.

I snapped out of my trance and realized that I had been staring at the sky while I was thinking in my own world. Hastily, I scrambled around for nearby brooms and swung it wildly above our heads. Birds flew in all directions, but some birds stayed where they were.

"In any moment this self-sustaining hot air mobile home is going to break down!" Hector cried.

Just as he finished his sentence, I felt like the whole world is falling. The balloon was all torn and filled with holes. Ever heard of the idiom "A Chip of the Old Blocks"? I'm now using it for the small torn pieces of the balloon in comparison with the whole balloon. I know it's probably not used properly, but I'm rather proud of my work (or saying in this case) since I'm not like Klaus. Everything of the self-sustaining hot air mobile home fell along with Hector, Duncan and I. The last thing I saw was Duncan waving his dark green notebook at me. That reminded me of my pitch black notebook and all the scribbles, drawings and sketches I've made.

_I want you to be with me,_

_So why can't you just see?_

The last thing I want is to see you before I die. Klaus, where are you?

**So how did you like it? Please review! I want to hear your comments! ;D There ends the 2nd chapter...**

**P.S: The story's not finished. Quoting Ishmael: I suggest you please keep on reading, but I won't force you. (Please! This is my first story!) :)**


	3. Hard Times

**Hard Times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE.**

**Well, hi! Please don't threaten me... I'm really busy and I'm really sorry for not updating. Anyways, enjoy!**

THUD!

Everyone in the self-sustaining hot air mobile home fell. I felt the cold, hard floor piercing into my bones as I made contact with the ground. Somewhere beside me, I heard a soft whimper. I turned my head sideways and saw Duncan clutching his arm. I wanted to go to him and say comforting words, but when I even tried to move, I heard one of my bones crack. Crying out in pain, I turned my head to the other side. Where's Hector? I thought, panicking. I looked in every direction possible without moving my body, but didn't see any human figures. Duncan lay sprawled on my right, and I'm lying down directly on my back.

"Duncan," I whispered. "Can you move?"

I saw pain in his eyes. He nodded, tears running down his cheeks. He pointed at me with a questioning look.

"I'm okay, Duncan... Come over here." I said, beckoning him with a jerk of my head.

Duncan scrambled around hastily and reached me just as I was about to vomit. I felt my voice caught in my throat, and I sputtered. After what seemed like ages of instantly coughing, I finally found my voice again.

"Duncan," I murmured hoarsely. "Where are we?"

It seemed like he wanted to tell me something, because he kept nudging me. He carried me with his one good arm, supporting the other arm and walked as fast as he could to a nearby tree. The whole place was deserted. It was just like the entrance of the Village of Fowl Devotees, except for a few trees and a nearby stream. Hector was nowhere in sight.

"Duncan... I can't move." I muttered, frustrated.

He looked at me pitifully, and set me down under the tree. He pointed to himself, then the stream about ten feet away. Just then, I thought he was going to look for Hector.

"Duncan! What do you think you are doing?" I whispered loudly.

He pulled something out of his zipped pocket and I saw a small cup, about five centimeters long and three centimeters wide. Then I realized that he was just going to the stream and bring us back some water.

"Thank you, brother... but are you just going to leave me here?" I inquired.

He raised his eyebrows, but shook his head, and then he ran as fast as he could towards the stream. I saw his figure lean forward and scooped up the water. Then he gulped it down greedily. He did that about six times, then he fast-walked back towards me. I waited until he reached me and then drank the delicious water down. He looked at me, then at the stream again. It looks as if he wanted to go there again. When I was about to protest, he gently lifted me up and went towards the stream once again. In it, I saw fish, prawns and other creatures. It was a beautiful sight. Not far from where we were, there was a broken bridge. The middle had broken down, leaving an empty space. If we had wanted to go across the stream, we couldn't use the bridge. Before I could utter a word, Duncan swooped me up and stepped into the water. The water here appeared shallow, which only reached his knees. As he wade across, holding me up high, the water got deeper and deeper until it eventually reached his shoulders.

"This stream is very special and unusual." I stated. "It appears long and wide."

Duncan replied by nodding; after a few seconds of silence, I realized he hadn't spoken throughout the entire time! I looked up at him, shocked without realizing I was staring at him for one minute already. Time passes even though you're not having fun. I sighed. What had happened before I woke up?

"Duncan..." I muttered, tears swelling up my eyes. I gulped down my sobs and continued to gaze forward, not wanting to meet his eyes. "What happened after we...fell?"

Duncan shook his head, or at least that's what I thought out of the corner of my eye. I had forgotten he cannot speak! Seriously, Isadora! "Um... Is Hector gone?" I questioned, trying to ask things that can be answered without verbally telling.

Duncan nodded and jerked his head towards where we are going. By now, we had reached a somewhat place like a beach. It was a disaster, a horrible sight. I diverted my gaze and looked up at the sky. It was sky blue but more of gray, which was an overcast day.

"We might want to move on." I shivered, my words quivering.

Duncan agreed by nodding. We went along the shores, avoiding disgusting items such as the broken glass of a bottle, socks, debris or stones, plastic bags and yucky things I wouldn't even want to talk about. After about half an hour, we began to see transportations. We passed some buildings unknown to us; one of them looked funky, which I thought was interesting. There were very few people walking. I couldn't think of any other places to go, so we decided to just sit at the park and relax.

"Duncan? What are we going to do?" I whispered, lying my head on his chest.

He replied by patting me on the shoulder comfortingly. It was a moment I wanted to treasure. This was the only time that we've really worked together instead of getting into small arguments.

"Hey, Ed! What do you think of that kitty over there?" asked a little boy with shiny, pure black wavy hair, pointing at a small kitten that was pouncing.

"I don't want to hurt another one, Vincent." answered another boy, his voice sounding unsure. This boy was much taller, and instead of wavy hair, he had straight but a bit muffled hair. He had a fair skin.

He hurts animals? I thought furiously, my face reddening with anger. I was about to try and get up, but my brother held me down and tight, leaving me no choice but to stay and watch.

The boy called Ed threw a stone at the kitten, missing it by one millimeter. Oh, Merlin! He was an expert at throwing. I was really sure because the kitten was closer to me than anybody else in the park. From his relieved look, I could tell that he didn't mean to throw at it. Frightened, the kitten bounced towards me and just as my brother let me go, it landed on my outstretched arms. Ed looked shocked at seeing the kitten in my arms. When he was about to come to me, Vincent called him.

"Ed, it's getting late and we need to get back." He said, trying to drag him away. He was unsuccessful, as the taller boy pulled away.

"You can go home," He said to him firmly, the look on his face so solemn that made me shivered. "I have things to do before I go back."

And with that, the smaller boy pouted and walked away. It didn't take long for him to come, but it didn't matter because I was playing with the kitten. He attempted to take a step closer, but hesitated.

"What are you doing here?" I said, not sure whether to have resentment in my voice or talk calmly.

"Oh! I...uh was just here to apologize for throwing at your cat." he stammered.

"Well, you should feel sorry for this little creature." I growled, feeling angry at some stranger I don't know and feeling sorry for a kitten I don't know at the same time. How stupid that was!

As soon as I finished my sentence, Duncan nudged me powerfully in the ribs. I cried out in pain, and glared at him. He stared back at me straight in the eyes. I didn't know what he was thinking at that time. Maybe Quigley knows... Even though I'm one of the triplets, Duncan and Quigley have stronger connections between them.

"I... Well, I just want to say sorry for scaring your cat." Ed muttered. "And by the way, my name is Edward Crimson."

That's when I noticed he had bright pink cheeks. That name really suited him. I sighed; I'm getting bored of introducing myself again and again to people. "I'm Isadora and he's my brother, Duncan."

"Are you going somewhere? It's getting late." Edward Crimson asked.

"No, we're not going anywhere." I stated absent-mindedly. I peered at my brother. "For now." I added. Duncan replied by nodding.

"Oh well, would you like to come over?" He questioned, his cheeks turning red now.

Duncan rose his eyebrows, and I cocked my head in concentration. "Why would you want us to come over? Would your parents let us?"

"Do you have to be suspicious? I'm just trying to help." He said, turning to walk away.

I turned to Duncan, and he shook his head. Grr... Boys are so protective. "Thank you for your invitation!" I called after him.

"Oh Duncan, what are we going to do?" I asked again, after a long silence. He gave me his answer by wrapping his arms protectively around my shoulders. I gave a weary grin. My eyes started to feel heavy and my head began to get drowsy. I felt dizzy, but I saw my brother and managed to think of a couplet for Duncan.

_As long as Duncan is right here,_

_Nothing will give me any fear._


End file.
